Part of Your World
by songstobesung
Summary: Kurt and Finn brother oneshots.
1. Breaking Up is Never Easy

**Seriously, I frikkin love the Finn/Kurt brother stories. So, that inspired this, a lot. Also, after reading an amazing (but almost completed:'[ ) Sam/Kurt fanfic, Sam was on my mind. Hence, the oneshot was born! Please, review. I may continue with a series of oneshots (based one both Kurt/Finn brother stuff) becasuse I really enjoyed writing this. **

**Disclaimer;; Glee, and the Little Mermaid do not belong to me. Though i do own the Glee and the Little Mermaid DVDs. But the writing is all mine, as is the idea. **

* * *

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. The TV in my room played a Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. When I was younger, Mom use to watch it with me when I had a rough day at school. She'd cuddle up with me, and tell me how nothing should ever bring me down. In my haze, I faintly heard a familiar tune come from the huge TV.

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?_

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea 

_Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Tears pricked into my eyes, as I thought about those words. Mom always sang that exact part to me. I'd smile, my eight year old smile, and rub her bald head. Mom had cancer; she was diagnosed when I was six. That's the day she didn't come home for a while. In my eyes, she died a little.

In my tears, and lonely thoughts, I didn't see a huge figure come down to my bed. I didn't see who placed a massive bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream on my night stand. But, I did hear a husky voice ask me if I was alright. But, even the insanely dim Finn Hudson knew I wasn't okay.

My brother, oddly enough, knew when anyone, and everyone, was feeling down about themselves. Finn put on a goofy, but assuring smile, and ask you about it. Then, like putty, you'd melt into his hands, and either punch him (courtesy of Puck, and sometimes Quinn) and tell him that life sucks, rather not talk about it. Or you'd start to cry (courtesy of Rachel, all the girls, sometimes me) and complain, before he pulled you slowly into reality.

But, I had cried enough in the past hour. Looking up to Finn, I felt my cold bitter Kurt come out, "No, Finn. My boyfriend just dumped me, rather profoundly, for a self acclaimed gay; he called me 'the biggest faggot in Lima' before slushing me in the face. I'm not okay." My voice cracked, slightly, knowing that Finn hadn't known about all of this.

"Sam did this? Wait the nicest guy AT SCHOOL called you a 'faggot'? His ass will be mine, ugh that little!" Finn's fist punched my bed. Laughing, I pushed him, slightly.

"Mercedes has gotten you beat, Finnland Arnold Hudson. He's now covered in slushie, according to everyone in Glee Club. But, I'm sure his ass needs a little more whooping." I assured him, trying to keep the pity off of me. Actually, the only reason I was laughing was so I didn't start crying again.

"The ice cream's gonna melt if you don't eat it now." Finn handed me the bowl. I ate it all, faster than Finn has ever eaten _anything. _It was quite impressive. But, then again, I haven't been eating much lately. Having your heart break into two pieces makes it impossible to eat.

My stomach contorted into knots at the thought of my heart. My heart wasn't broken; it was shattered. More than a million pieces. I spent hours on Sam, thinking about how I should look, how I should act. I even told Mercedes no because Sam asked me if we could go see a movie alone.

I finally broke down. Tears poured out of my eyes, like they were secretly hiding there. I dumped my best friend in the world for Sam! What kind of person was I? After six months, I even gave my virginity to him (though, I have no idea if that is considered giving up your virginity, considering there was no vagina in the mix) and then he broke my heart two weeks later. Arms surrounded me, and someone was whispering "Hush, Kurt it's gonna be okay."

I was transported back to when I was eight.

* * *

_"Hush, Kurt it's going to be okay." But it wasn't, I thought. Mommy didn't come home. It was September 23rd. She smelled like the hospital; sick and clean. Mommy smelled so sick. Mommy never smelled sick like this. Her eyes didn't sparkle. Her voice didn't sound strong._

_Mommy, my idol other than Daddy, was weak. I hated it when she was weak. It was just us. And I snuggled with my Mommy, for one last night. The tears were gone, and she pulled me into a hug. Mommy sang to me one last song. That song was from the Little Mermaid._

_"Part of your world." And then Daddy told me it was time to go._

_I started crying again, holding onto Mommy. I wanted her to smell like vanilla and cinnamon again. I wanted her to make me cookies when I had a bad day at school. But most of all, I wanted Mommy to get better and come home._

_"Hush, Kurt it's going to be okay." Mommy assured me, kissing me. Daddy picked me up, and I cried._

_Mommy was never coming home._

* * *

"Kurt, why are you saying 'Mommy don't go?'?" A voice pulled me back into reality. I couldn't find the words, so I didn't say anything. Instead, I listened to the rhythm of Finn Hudson's heartbeat, trying to calm down.

"Sorry. I just thought of my Mom." I whispered. "Finn, the real reason I'm heartbroken is because Sam and I, well, I'm not about to die a virgin," Finn looked shocked at what I was saying, "And then he broke up with me a few weeks later. You know how I said he was starting to act distant?" He nodded, "Well, that happened the day after the Deed."

"God Kurt, that sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

And with that, our attention turned to the movie. Silence hung in the air.

Finn's not that bad of a big brother. Well, that's what I keep thinking to myself.

It could be worse. Finn could be Puck.


	2. Rainbows

**Well, I didn't expect to write another one. This little tidbit of Finn bein the 'best brother ever' is written from Finn's POV. So, here is the next oneshot of 'Part of Your World'**

**Disclaimer;; Glee, and NYC do not belong to me. and I have never been to a Gay Pride, so sorry if it's inaccurate. **

* * *

"Thanks for buying us the tickets Burt. See ya in a week!" I waved to Burt, who was smiling. Mom had tears in her eyes. They were so happy at what I was doing. Kurt, though, looked confused. I smiled, because I normally am confused. Kurt was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans, and sneakers. Mom told him that he was going on a plane, so he shouldn't wear a very expensive ensemble. Kurt followed her request.

"Where are you taking us, Finnland?" Kurt asked, grabbing his suitcase. I grabbed mine.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I laughed, slipping on my sunglasses. Kurt did the same, sand we walked out to the garage. I knew that the whole Glee Club, excluding Mr. Shcue, would be there. Kurt didn't. The look on his face when everyone was decked out in rainbow shirts was priceless.

But, he still didn't get it.

"You all look someone threw up rainbows on you," He commented, and everyone grinned, "And now I look like an idiot for not dressing like that." Puck laughed at that statement. With a devilish glint in his eyes, he threw Kurt an identical looking shirt.

"Then, don't be one." Everyone grinned, even Kurt. Kurt took off his shirt, and slipped on the rainbow one.

"Even though this isn't fashionable," He smiled, "It'll do."

* * *

The plane ride was short, considering we had so much fun. Rachel decided to do an impromptu concert for the other passengers. We decided to do 'Don't Stop Believing'. We were singing, and having the best time ever. Kurt looked especially happy, when Rachel gave him the lead solo.

The best part about it though, was no one called Kurt 'gay'. It made my whole frikkin week. I just wanted my little brother to never be called that again.

* * *

"Say GAY PRIDE!" Rachel took out her camera, trying to get a group photo. We all had on matching shirts, and we wore matching smiles. Kurt's eyes were shining with tears, and we screamed with pride.

"GAY PRIDE!" Click! Everyone whooped and hollered at the buzz rushing through us. We were in NYC, for a Gay Pride Week. The scene of New York was exciting to begin with, but we all were here to support Kurt. He was smiling the whole day, laughing with everyone. It was the first time we saw Kurt, well, being Kurt. Kurt wasn't a snarky man bitch; he was still a true kid at heart. I would never say it to him, but I liked Kid Kurt a lot more than Ice Queen Kurt.

At twelve, everyone split up. The girls wanted to shop; the guys wanted to go hang out somewhere else. Kurt seemed fine with that, but I saw a little bit of disappointment in his eyes. He really wanted to just hang out with us. I hooked my arm with his, and I waved goodbye to everyone. "You can go with them too," Kurt shrugged, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Nope. I'm being a good brother. You will not," I ruffled his hair, "Go to PrideFest alone."

Kurt's eyes welled up in tears. He hugged me, burying his head in my chest. No one looked at us weirdly; people thought we were going out, probably. Laughing, I hugged him back. Kurt started laughing too, wiping his eyes and nose with his hand. "Let's be glad Karofsky isn't here." He giggled, wildly. We linked arms together, and headed to the venders.

* * *

Kurt bought me a Rainbow wig; I bought Kurt a huge flag, rainbows and all. He waved the flag, with so much pride. I wore the wig, looking ridiculous. Nothing could touch us, nothing at all. As we walked around New York City, a little girl came up to us. Her parents, both women, smiled at one another. She looked to be about the age of five.

"Are you two going out, like my mommy and her girlfriend?" She asked, curiously. Kurt laughed, shaking his head, "Nope. This is my brother, and he's the best one in the world. My brother surprised me by taking me up to New York," Kurt grinned, "When people like me and your mommy can be open about who they are."

"Oh!" The girl smiled, "Well, I was going to say you too look very good together. But, I guess I can't!" She ran to her Mom, who scooped her up into a big hug, and her girlfriend kissed the little girl's mom on the lips. I looked over to see Kurt's reaction. He was grinning. 

"One day, that'll be me and someone." Kurt sighed, before walking the other way. I followed him, my wig still on my head.

"And I cannot wait till that day Kurt." I hugged my little brother.

* * *

"AND YOU GUYS ARE TAKING ME TO SEE WICKED TOO!" Kurt looked up in awe at the theatre. Nothing was said afterwards. The only people who were going to see it were me and Kurt, though. Everyone thought it'd be good bonding time. The rest of the Gleeks were seeing 'American Idiot', because each and every girl was in love with Jon Gallagher Jr., and the guys wanted some Green Day, instead of Broadway crap, as they so put it.

"Yeah. But, it's just going to be us," I slugged my arm over Kurt's shoulder, "Is that okay?"

"Yup! Everyone have fun not seeing a Broadway show!" Kurt stuck his tongue out, childishly. Rachel smugly smiled back, "Were seeing 'American Idiot'," She informed Kurt.

"Well, I'm seeing Wicked, so suck it." He rolled his eyes. Everyone waved goodbye, and walked away. Kurt and I walked into the theatre.

"You know how you said I was the best brother in the world," Kurt nodded at my statement, "Well, I kinda agree."

Kurt punched my shoulder, putting on an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the best day ever Finnland." He smiled, brightly.

Yeah, I am a great big brother.


	3. Proud to Have Known You

**This was the actual thing that inspired 'Part of Your World' though, I could never find the right way to write it. Now that I have, I am sharing it with you all:) Anyways, I'd like to thank 'seducedlikemagic'. Her story about Kurt writing letters to his Mom definantely helped me write this. Okay, this is from Kurt's POV and the song is 'The Letter' and 'The Letter (Reprise)' from _Billy Elliot the Musical. _It's from beloved Kurt's POV.**

**Disclaimer;; Still don't own anything important. Other than this story of course;)haha **

* * *

"Okay guys, so you all have the assignment finished, right?" Mr. Shcue looked at all of us, and I felt some hidden tears start to form in my eyes. No one knew what I was singing, for once. Puck volunteered to go first. His hands were hidden in his pockets, and he started to sing a very familiar song. 'Sweet Caroline'. And the whole time Puck looked directly at Quinn the whole time. The girls collectively awed at the song. Quinn ran up to Puck to hug him at the end.

I felt happy for the budding romance in front of my eyes.

Rachel, not wanting to be outshined, went next. She sang the classic song, 'For Good', though; she only took Elphaba's part. One tear slipped from my Gratz eyes, and I saw her smile right in my direction, the tears in her eyes as well. At the end, her voice cracked on the last note, only adding more emotion behind the already beautiful song. Even though the whole room was reluctant in applauding, we all clapped for the budding scarlet. Rachel grinned, resuming her seat next to Finn.

"Can I go next?" I asked our teacher.

"Go for it Kurt!" Mr. Shcue made the motion for me to come down. As much as I love performing, today's song came more from the heart.

"I'll be singing two songs, that correspond with one another. The first one is the original, the second is the reprise. Ready?" I asked the piano guy. He nodded, and I started singing.

_And I will have missed you growing,  
And I'll have missed you crying  
And I'll have missed you laugh.  
Missed your stomping and your shouting,  
I'll have missed telling you off,  
But please Kurt,_

My voice was extremely shaky, and I noticed how I changed the words, unexpectedly. Instead of using the original 'Billy' I kept going with Kurt, not caring how weird it sounded.

_Know that I was always there.  
I was with you through everything.  
And please, Kurt..._

But please, Kurt  
know that I will always be  
Proud to have known you  
Proud that you were mine  
Proud in everything  
And you must premise me this, Kurt

In everything you do  
Always be yourself, Kurt  
And you always will be true

And I'll have missed you growing,  
I'll have missed you crying  
And I'll have missed you laugh.

Missed your stamping and your shooting,  
I have missed telling you off,  
But please, Kurt,  
know that I was always there.  
I was with you through everything.  
And please, Kurt,  
Know that I will always be.  
Proud to have known you.

Love you forever.

Love you forever.

There was a slight instrumental break. I took the time to compose myself, trying not to burst out into tears.

_And please, Mommy...  
know that I will always be  
proud to have known you  
proud that you were mine  
Proud in everything...  
And I promise you this, Mommy,_

In everything I do,  
I'll always be myself,

Mommy.  
And I always will be true.

_Love you forever._

_Love you forever._

Love you forever.

Kurt.

Before I could even get a reaction from everyone, I quickly sat down. The only way I could hold in all of the tears that threatened to overflow was to pinch myself in the thigh. Instead of listening to all the others singing, I just sat, pinching myself.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Kurt._

Rehearsal ended, and I stayed in the Glee Room till everyone left.

Suddenly the tears that were hiding behind my eyes the whole time came out. I placed my head in my hands, sobbing.

"I miss you so much Mommy!" I wailed, like the eight year old that still grieved over the loss of his dead Mommy. Someone was standing in my door. I heard sniffles, and looking up I saw a crying Finn Hudson. Even in my crying state, I still used the nickname that annoyed him to no ends.

"Why are you crying Finnland?"

"Because Kurtsie," He had no problem returning the annoying nickname, walking over to me. Finn sat down, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back, "Because that's how I feel about my Daddy."

And he began sobbing as hard as I was.

_Love you forever._


	4. What is Love?

**Another cute Finn/Kurt brotherhood! Whoot WHOOT!:) From lovely Finnland's Point of View:) Anyways, I was listening to 'When It's Time' and thought "FINNACHEL!" SO eager to write it, I wondered how a brother moment could be made. And so, this oneshot was born. You all remember how awesome Finn was of a brother to Kurt? Well, the favor has been returned:) Ignore the smiles, I'm in a great mood right now! Shoutouts go to the FABULOUS Sophie for being an amazing reviewer and for predicting great days;) and to the AMAZING Brenna, who is my 'go-too-****make-me-write' girl. You two are great!**

**Disclaimer; Unless I am Ryan Murphy I don't own Glee. Darnit!**

**Quick Note: If I don't update this as frequently, I'm sorry! I'm thinking about writing another story, and I have school/dance coming up! **

* * *

"Hey, how do you know you love someone Kurt?" I put my hands in my pockets, awkwardly. Kurt looked at me, and I knew he knew what I was thinking. It was a brother thing. Even though we weren't related. With a simple roll of the eyes, I knew that Kurt was about to go into a full on monologue. Luckily, or unluckily, the bell rang at that moment.

"We'll talk before Glee, okay Finn?" Kurt didn't need an answer. He simple walked away, his bright red sweater making him easy to see. I shuffled away, trying to figure out what Kurt was going to say.

Glee was at the end of the day. And it was only third period.

Crap. I wasn't the most patient person in the world, so in Math I stared idly at the clock.

This was going to take a while

* * *

"So, how do you know if you love someone Kurt?" We were standing by my locker, before Glee. Kurt looked around, making sure no one could listen to our conversation.

"You just know."

"What?" I was confused, "No heart beating weirdly in your chest? No sweaty palms."

"Finn, you know when you can just hold her tight in your arms, and smile without a reason. You know because you know. It's not based on someone else's opinion. I was in love with Sam. That may have not been the case with him though. Are, are you in love with someone?"

Kurt's eyes sparked at the sight of gossip. With a sigh, I shrugged, "Rachel."

"Not a big surprise. But, I know what will be one!"

"What Kurt?"

He pulled me closer to him, so that he could whisper in my ear. Leaning down, I felt Kurt's hot breath tickle my ear.

"By singing 'When It's Time' that slow, sweet song on the American Idiot soundtrack. I can play the piano, and you know it by heart. Today. Like, in five minutes."

Grinning, I shrugged, "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Mr. Shcue, before you talk, can I sing?" I raised my hand. He looked taken aback, but let me take the floor. Kurt walked up to the piano, and played the chords to 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' like it does in the musical. Suddenly it changed though, into a soft love song.

_The words get trapped in my mind  
I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do  
'Cause from the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you  
But then I need your voice  
As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in of me_

So tell me when it's time to say I love you

All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand its 'cause I want to  
We're all born in a world of doubt  
But there's no doubt  
I love you

And I feel lonely for  
All the losers that will never take the time to say  
What is really on their mind instead they just hideaway  
And yet they'll never have  
Someone like you to guide them and help along the way

So tell them when it's time to say I love you  
So tell me when it's time to say I love you

_Ooooh_

Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears at the end. She ran up to me, before jumping into my arms. Her legs wrapped around me, and Rachel started happy-crying. Kurt smiled, knowing his work was done. All I did was grin like the idiot I was.

I was so in love.

"Thanks Kurt," I whispered to him, "You're a great little brother."

"I know."


End file.
